


Pup's Profile (Hazbin Hotel OC)

by AnotherZach



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Car Accidents, Demon, Dirty Talk, OC Profile, References to Angel Dust, References to BDSM, References to Valentino, Sex, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherZach/pseuds/AnotherZach
Summary: Pup is an Adult Film Director, specializing in BDSM, and occasionally will star in films. A monster demon who appears in hell with a lock around his neck, and is trying to find out why. He finds his partner from when they were humans and they rebuild their lives together.
Kudos: 3





	Pup's Profile (Hazbin Hotel OC)

Character Information

True Name

| 

Unknown  
  
---|---  
  
Nicknames

| 

Pup  
Puppy  
Sweetheart (By Valentino)  
Sugar (By Valentino)  
  
Date of Death

| 

2008  
  
Cause of Death

| 

Car crash (Drunk driver)  
  
Likes

| 

Anything sexual

Alcohol

Xanax

The color lime

Writing 

Acting  
  
Dislikes

| 

Car

Baths  
  
Sexuality

| 

Pan  
  
Biological Information

Species

| 

Human (formerly)

Mapinguari Demon  
  
---|---  
  
Gender

| 

Male  
  
Age

| 

20s-30s  
  
Abilities

| 

Bulletproof

Bottomless stomach  
  
Professional Status

Occupation

| 

Adult Film Director

Adult Film Star   
  
---|---  
  
Relationships

Family

| 

Deidra (OC Partner)  
  
---|---  
  
Friends

| 

Angel Dust   
  
Enemies

|   
  
Others

| 

Valentino (Boss)  
  
Overall:

Pup is an Adult Film Director, specializing in BDSM, and occasionally will star in films. A monster demon who appears in hell with a lock around his neck, and is trying to find out why. He finds his partner from when they were humans and they rebuild their lives together. 

Appearance:  
  
[Full Body Picture](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/674554850422859336/)  
[Expressions](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/674554850422859327/)  
[Meeting Charlie](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/674554850422859323/)  
[Working](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/674554850422859317/)

Pup is average height, but with a slim build, with peach skin. His hair is a white with lime green tips, and under side, curled towards his face. Around his neck is a tight black collar with a golden lock on it that he can’t undo himself. He had bright green scaleras that glow when happy. His right eye has a yellow iris, and normal pupil, while his left eye has a white heart. He most often has dark under eye coloration, suggesting a problem getting good rest. He has claw like fingers that are yellow on his right hand and green on his left.   
  
His torso is completely detached from his lower half by a large mouth. Teeth cover both sides of this separation, and a long yellow tongue is attached to the lower half. His left arm is detached at the elbow, and left leg at the knee but he has full control over them.   
  
Pup’s most common outfit is a white torn crop top with a peach on it, and leather pants, cut neatly on the left side at mid thigh. He wears a lime green belt/ harness that hangs long his hips. Oh his detached leg, he had a black leather, knee high boot and on his right, a lime green combat boot. On his detached arm is an elbow length black leather glove he keeps up with a lime garter belt with a heart shaped clasp.

  
  


Personality:

Pup has a fairly laid back temperament, quickly adjusting to changes in plans without being too visibly worried or stressed. He appears to be very confident, and somewhat demanding, unless he is with Dee (another OC), then he takes on a much more nurturing role. He is a very good actor, quickly getting into character whether it be hard dom, or into puppy space and submissive. He will often use his versatility and acting abilities to manipulate others into what he wants.   
  


He is naturally very calm and rational, but gets bored easily causing him to look for some excitement. He will often look for trouble or a fight to feed his masochistic side or just return to Valentino’s studio. Will often make very blatant sexual advances to those he finds attractive, and will be very dismissive of those he doesn't unless it is part of his work.   
  
His stomach tongue and mouth seem to act on their own accord based on what Pup senses. It has been known to growl at things it dislikes, whimper when needy, and slobber when horny or hungry. It cannot speak.

Background:   
As a reckless and bold young adult, he started a life with his partner. They were partners in crime, indulging in anything they felt like in life. His life was cut short when he was hit by a drunk driver as the newlyweds were driving across the US. He was killed on impact as the driver, his entire left side mangled in the wreck, his wife was severely injured, but alive.

Since arriving in the underworld, he found his libido to be very high, and sought out Valentino’s porn studio. This is where he was given the nickname of ‘Pup’ and starred in many adult films. He worked his way up the ranks to become a director, but still under strict rule of Val. He worked with Angel Dust for some time, and the two have a good relationship.   
  
Eventually he came across Dee, a cheetah demon with a key around her neck. They worked together for a few months before realizing that she was his partner from life. She gets frustrated with Valentino’s actions and steals Pup away from him.

Relationships:

Valentino

Valentino is Pup’s former boss at Porn Studios. Though Val is often violent and demanding, he still has a very high level of attraction to him, often going back to the studio to work.

Angel Dust

They have worked together a couple of times, and are friends. Pup is very attracted to him, but Angel will blow him off if he doesn't have money to pay like a client would. 

Dee   
Pup met her while directing a film, and had quite an interest in her. They went out on a date, and her mannerisms seemed very familiar. They discovered that they were married in life, and that her key unlocked his collar. They became partners in an open relationship, and work closely together most of the time.

  
Pup is the only one allowed to be with her while she is in heat, and this results in the studio being closed down for about three days. He is observant of when she starts to show signs, and will often stock up on meals and drinks for them. This is one of the few times that Pup actually shows some fear of her, his second mouth retreating for some time, and whimpering.

  
  


Trivia:

Needs a Xanax before getting in a car. Would much rather walk.

Partially blind in right eye. Vision is very cloudy, can really only see general shape and color of things, no detail. 

The leather gear on his detached limbs help protect them from getting hurt because of the lack of sensation.

He can lick his own dick with his lower mouth.


End file.
